<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】以父之名-22 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435192">【星昴】以父之名-22</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>侍者进来送餐的时候，他正伏在男人跨间，嘴里含着对方的阴茎，不再被布料阻隔地，卖力地舔舐。<br/>虽然知道桌布足够遮掩自己的身体和动作，他还是为这仿佛曝光的一幕而震动。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】以父之名-22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*接上一章的车继续飙(///▽///)<br/>*公共场合的餐桌play，耻度很高，谨慎食用！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【22】</p><p>许是他们点的餐点过于难做，很长时间也没有人进来打扰。</p><p>“正是因为等待很久，品尝起来才格外美味啊。”男人一语双关地调笑着。<br/>
被当成餐点的青年其实很想说，现在的星史郎，在他看来，也很美味。<br/>
“昴流君，”察觉到他眼神的闪烁，男人一边摸着他的臀一边问，“你在想什么？”<br/>
想你也很好吃……这种话是不能说的，男人现在要听的不是这个。<br/>
“唔……”能愉悦到对方的调情的话语，虽然在床上说过无数次，但现在毕竟是餐厅，羞耻度不是一个等级，“想……想被你进入。”<br/>
他还是说出来，脸已经红透。<br/>
“嗯？”男人恶意地曲解着他的意思，“这段时间，我没有进入过你吗？”<br/>
这个男人说的是没错，虽然他自己的身体无法承受性爱，但却不曾束缚过他宠物的欲望，指交几乎每天都在发生。</p><p>男人不再逼迫他回答，只是把人抱起来，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，手摸到后面，在入口边缘划着圈。<br/>
感受到自己猎物主动翘挺了屁股方便被进入，他无声地笑了。</p><p>动情的身体已十分敏感，知道这个男人恶趣味上来了，只好再次挑战自己的耻度。<br/>
他双手环着对方腰，压抑着的强烈欲望让指甲在对方脊背上划出深色的淤痕。借力探起身，他用大腿根磨蹭着男人涨大的阴茎，贴在对方耳后颤抖着开口，“想被你用这里进入……”<br/>
“哦？”男人施舍般骚刮着穴口褶皱，那里在他的逗弄下饥渴地开合，“仅仅是进入？”<br/>
他快疯了，这个男人明明自己也已经勃起，为什么还能这么悠哉，这人的忍耐力到底是以什么做单位的？</p><p>“想被你用这里操……”他已经顾不得别的了，他的身体在叫嚣着被填满，“星……星史郎……操我……”<br/>
“这样啊……”男人故意用那种恍然大悟的语气，然后抓着他的手来到自己跨下，那里已经肿胀到十分可观的尺寸，“你不觉得自己冷落它太久了吗？”<br/>
他明白这个男人的意思，于是很不舍地离开对方温热有力的身体，小心地跪下来，隔着西装裤料服侍那根将要贯穿自己的柱体。</p><p>“说起来，”男人忽然想起什么，同样压抑着的欲望让他深吸一口气，声音也变成带着情欲的低沉，“你提前清洗过？”<br/>
刚才抚慰他后穴入口的时候，就发觉那里除了情动分泌的肠液外十分清爽。<br/>
他维持着跪姿小幅度地点头， 这其实是从初次被调教之后就刻在脑子里的事，只要在这个男人身边就要随时做好被使用的准备，所以事先的清洗就是必须的。<br/>
他们认识多年，维持这样的关系也已经很长时间，什么难堪的情况没遇到过，但他依然为如此迫不及待地想要献上自己而感到羞耻。</p><p>“这么饥渴……”男人一边这样说着，一边用脚找到他已经溢出淫水的前端，毫不留情地踩下去。<br/>
“啊——”突然而至的刺激让他毫无防备地泄出一声混合着痛苦和愉悦的呻吟，已经顾不得考虑包间的隔音问题了。<br/>
他本来正在埋头舔舐布料后的凶器，现在只好停下来，小腹绷紧，“唔……”几乎压制不住想要射精的欲望。<br/>
但是，还不行，这是不被允许的。</p><p>男人半放松地让自己靠在垫了软垫的椅背上，不怀好意地继续碾压着跪在身下之人的欲望之处，高级皮鞋底面的纹路在此时也有了更好的用途。<br/>
青年被欲火烧到在爆炸边缘徘徊的身体颤抖得厉害，却依然不敢躲开自己脚下愈加深刻的刺激，甚至还无意识地把腿张的更开往前探着身方便自己的动作。<br/>
男人的眼睛眯起来，只余下一只的琥珀色此时看起来更加深不见底，他审视着这只独属于自己的猎物，享受的，愉悦的。<br/>
残忍的。</p><p>猎人要如何对待他的猎物，后者是没有发言权的。</p><p>男人用空闲的那只脚抬起他的下巴，强迫对方仰头，而后踢踢他的脸，“拉链解开。”<br/>
青年听话地想要去解自己裤子拉链，但是男人的脚踩在那里，失去思考能力的大脑显然处理不了现在的情况。<br/>
他只能可怜兮兮地抬头，去寻求对方充满侵略性的目光里可能存在的怜悯。</p><p>男人有些好笑地叹口气，放下腿俯身去按他的头，顺着这样的姿势在对方耳垂上咬着，“昴流君，我说的是我的……”<br/>
“啊……”他缩了缩脖子，自己怎么会这么迟钝呢。<br/>
他自觉地把手背在身后，探出头去，用牙齿咬着金属拉锁，慢慢拉开。涨紫的性器跳出来拍在他脸上，独属于这个男人的气息迸发开，让他差点没忍住射出来，好在意志再次占了上风，临攀上顶点的快感又被生生压回去。</p><p>——</p><p>侍者进来送餐的时候，他正伏在男人跨间，嘴里含着对方的阴茎，不再被布料阻隔地，卖力地舔舐。<br/>
虽然知道桌布足够遮掩自己的身体和动作，他还是为这仿佛曝光的一幕而震动。</p><p>侍者此时也是十分上道了，从门口走到桌边的这段距离，牢牢遵从非礼勿视非礼勿听的准则，对空气里弥漫着的情色气息仿若未闻，对少了一个人的餐桌更是视而不见。<br/>
“先生，请慢用。”<br/>
直到菜品上齐，声音都未变化，十分职业化的语调。</p><p>“昴流君，”等侍者关上门，男人捏着他的腮部迫使他张嘴，把自己的性器从里面撤出来，“你差点咬到我……”<br/>
没等他的道歉，男人把跪在他两腿间的青年提起来，让他再次面朝自己跨坐在腿上，动作轻缓地摩挲着他的穴口，嘴上说出来的却不是什么温柔的情话，“胆子大了啊……”<br/>
“呜……”他的声音染上低哑的哭腔，往男人怀抱更深处缩了缩，泪水弄脏了对方纯白的衬衫，“对……对不起……”<br/>
这个男人十分善妒，就这件事而言。<br/>
“在服侍我的时候，”男人一边这样说，一边用勃起的阴茎隔着布料磨蹭他的屁股，穴口因为这份碰触而兴奋地收张，“因为别人而走神……嗯？”很危险的语气。<br/>
“嗯……星……星史郎……”他压制不住地小声啜泣着，“没有……不敢……”</p><p>他当然知道他不敢。</p><p>他的猎物眼神迷离面色潮红，身体颤抖呼吸急促，他知道他正承受着情欲灭顶的煎熬。<br/>
但这份被施加在身上的欲火中的痛苦，也是他的赏赐不是吗？<br/>
而他的猎物，正依赖这份痛才能存活至今。</p><p>男人拿起餐桌上那把刀子，在对方身上比量着。<br/>
昴流几乎以为这人是要划开自己的身体，那个瞬间，他甚至是渴望的，渴望被这个人刻下记号。<br/>
那意味着，他再也不会被抛弃。<br/>
然而，男人只是稳住他扭动的身体，刀子来到他的身后，“别动。”<br/>
这样简单的命令，对于备受情欲折磨不得发泄的身体来说却宛如十大酷刑，细碎的麻痒通过与对方接触的皮肤传到四肢百骸心口深处，但他还是不敢再动。<br/>
锋利的刀刃划开包裹住臀部的面料，那里早已被浸湿，让刀子动作起来不甚利索。</p><p>“我还没操你，就这么多水……”男人咬着他耳后的肉，“还真是淫荡啊，昴流君。”<br/>
他原本是个极禁欲之人，十六岁以前甚至连手淫都不曾有过，却被这个人带着，在欲海里沉沦。</p><p>这具身体为谁而淫荡，这个男人当然十分清楚。<br/>
多么令人愉悦的事实啊！</p><p>男人顺着布料纹理撕开一道口子，把碍事的内裤扯到一边，扶着青年的腰，龟头抵着穴口，加上体重的关系，涨紫的柱体连根莫入。<br/>
“啊——”<br/>
终于被填满的快感让他发出一声拔高的呻吟，空虚已久的肠壁紧紧咬着男人的阴茎 ，仿佛连抽插中那短暂的抽离都不舍得放开。<br/>
他的领带被解开，双手被束缚在身后，这让他无法拥抱正在他身上肆虐的男人。<br/>
他只好仰高脖颈，下巴抵在男人肩上。</p><p>视野里，是高级包厢环绕着的暧昧光线和欲盖弥彰的氛香；视野外，是车水马龙的东京夜景，是正在大堂谈笑的诸多宾客。<br/>
而现下此刻，他的后穴里正含着男人尺寸骇人的阴茎，饥渴地吞吐。</p><p>这让他产生了一种在大庭广众下交合的，宛如背德般的快感。</p><p>终于被允许释放，男人带他一起攀上巅峰。<br/>
高潮中空白的大脑本应无法思考，但他还是在瞥到那只乳白色的眸子时不可控制地剧烈颤抖。<br/>
男人几乎是残忍地拧过他的头，强迫他与自己不对称的眼睛对视，“昴流君，你该学着去面对它。”</p><p>忽然，他想起夏澄的话。<br/>
男人这只右眼，是为保护他才瞎掉的。</p><p>这是否正是被爱着的证明呢？</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))<br/>ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>